Ask The Ham Hams!
by KK2
Summary: look at the title
1. Default Chapter

KK's Ask The Ham Hams!!!!! Disclaimer- I don't own Hamtaro but I wish I did. Everyone I have seen has made a ask the ham hams thing so I decided to make one. Please send in a review telling me what you want to ask the ham hams. Please don't e-mail me about it because my mailbox is almost full and if it gets any bigger I will have to start paying the yahoo people. You MUST make everything rated G or PG!!!! If you don't then I won't use it in the story thing. You can ask any ham a question. 


	2. Round One!

Ask The Ham Hams!!!!! Disclaimer- I wish I owned Hamtaro but sadly I don't.  
  
Ask the Ham Hams!!!  
  
*plays cute hamtaro theme song* (announcer) Heeeerees the Ham Hams!!! *everyone claps wildly* NOW Folks the first question goes tooooo Bijou!!! Bijou, chibibaka wants to know if you can try to go out with Hamtaro.  
  
(Bijou)- I really really would like to ask him but I am not sure he feels the same way as I do. I don't want to ruin the friendship I already have with him so I think that I will ask him out when I am sure he feels the same way.  
  
(announcer)- Lets give a big hand to Bijou!!! *everyone claps and Bijou bows* Our next question goes to Hamtaro!!!!! Hamtaro, chibibaka wants to know if you can read Laura's thoughts.  
  
(Hamtaro)- I wouldn't call it really reading her thoughts but me and her can sorta tell what each other are feeling. Maybe its because she's my human, or maybe its because I can read her handwriting!!!!  
  
(announcer)- Next question!!! Peachykeen wants to know if you could tell us about your family.  
  
(Hamtaro)- Well I don't remember much about my mom or my dad but I remember the way she used to take care of me and feed me. and that's about all I can remember about my family, but I am sure I had brothers and sisters.  
  
(announcer)- Good job Hamtaro!!!! *everyone claps for Hamtaro and Bijou claps wildly and Hamtaro blushes* Ok!! Our next question goes to.. Penelope!!!! Penelope, whitetail wants to know why you wear a blanket.  
  
(Penelope)- Oookyou ookyoo ookwee ookyee ookyee ookyooo okyoooooo!!!!  
  
(announcer)- Umm I think we need Pashmina in here.  
  
(Pashmina)- Here I am!!!! *audience claps* Ok!!! Penelope said that her blanket is very special to her because her owner brought her to a restaurant and gave her that blanket!! It was really a white napkin but Penelope still calls it a blanket. The reason its yellow is because she spilled Lemonade all over it and it wouldn't come out!!!  
  
( announcer)- Yea lets give a round of applause to Penelope and Pashmina!!!! *audience starts clapping in a circle while the announcer has a weird look on his face* Ok. next question goes to Snoozer!!!! Snoozer, peachykeen wants to know where you came from.  
  
(Snoozer)- Well you see zu zu zu I came from zu zu zu and there I found my zu zu zu sock. One day zu zu zu I zu zu zu and zu zu zu and that's how I came to Boss's kitchen. Zu zu zu.  
  
(announcer)- Ok.. That was umm very good Snoozer!!  
  
(Snoozer)- Thanks! Zu zu zu.  
  
(announcer)- Umm ok... lets give a great applause to Snoozer!!! * everyone applauds. A little boy comes on the stage and gives Snoozer a paper saying great applause* Our next contestant is. Stan!!!! Stan, peachykeen wants to know what would be your ideal girlfriend.  
  
(Stan)- Well she would most likely have to love me and be very cute!!! Most likely someone like Pash... oops I'm saying too much now!!!! * He blushes*  
  
(announcer)- Lets all clap for Stan!!!! * everyone claps and throws sunflower seeds onto the stage*  
  
(Stan)- You like me!!!! You really like me!!!!!  
  
(announcer)- Our last question goes to.. Maxwell!!!!! Maxwell, peachykeen wants to know how you got so interested in books.  
  
(Maxwell)- It might be because I live in a bookstore all my life and I just got interested in it!!! I don't see why anyone couldn't love books!!!!  
  
(announcer)- Well that's all the time we have this evening so good- night!!!!  
  
*plays the ending hamtaro theme song*  
  
Did you like it??? This is my first Hamtaro fic!! Please review if I should write some more!!! And please send in more questions!!! ( 


	3. Round Two

Ask The Ham Hams!!!!! Disclaimer- I wish I owned Hamtaro but sadly I don't.  
  
Ask the Ham Hams!!!  
  
*plays cute hamtaro theme song* (announcer) Heeeerees the Ham Hams!!! *everyone claps wildly* NOW Folks the first question goes tooooo Pashmina!!!!!!! * everyone claps and yells YEA!!! * Pashmina, chibibaka wants to know who would be your ideal boyfriend.  
  
(Pashmina)- well. *looks in Stan's direction and tells him to get out the room* umm.. someone like Stan.  
  
(announcer)- I knew it!!!! Umm I mean good job Pashmina!!! And another question!!! Pashmina, digitaldog wants to know why you have a scarf.  
  
(Pashmina)- well this scarf holds a very special memory to me!!!! I t reminds me of when I met Penelope.  
  
(announcer)- Yea!!! Lets all give a big cheer to Pashmina!!!!!!!!! * everyone claps and people come up and yell- pink scarf pink scarf!!!!* Now the next question goes toooooooooo Penelope!!!!!!! Penelope, chibibaka and digitaldog want to know if you can say anything besides okyoo.  
  
( Penelope)- ookyoo ookyee ookwee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(announcer)- Ok. I guess that that means that she can only say a few words but hopefully she will learn more soon. SPECIAL EVENT!!!! DOUBLE QUESTION!!!! Our next questions goes to Bijou and Hamtaro!!!!!!!! Bijou and Hamtaro digitaldog wants to if you like each other and Hamtaro Zero wants to know if both of you can go out on a date * all H+B lovers stand up and clap loudly*  
  
(Bijou & Hamtaro)- * they turn to each other and say yep-p. then they leave on a date*  
  
(Boss)- *whispers* he doesn't know how lucky he is.  
  
(announcer)- I knew that Hamtaro and Bijou would be tog. * Boss glares at him* Ok now are next question!!!!! Maxwell, digitaldog wants to know why don't you have some fun.  
  
(Maxwell)- What do you mean?? I have TONS of fun reading!!!! Reading takes you to fun and magnificent places!!!!! I still don't understand why some people don't like books.  
  
( Announcer)- Good job Maxwell!!!! * everyone cheers* Now are next question goes tooooo Sandy!!!!! Sandy, digitaldog wants to know why you say like in every sentence. (Sandy)- Well, I like guess its like my owner 'cause when I was a baby I like heard like a lot I guess.  
  
(announcer)- Like Good Job Sandy!!!!!!! * everyone cheers and yells Sandy really loud* Our next question goes tooooo Stan!!!! Stan, digitaldog wants to know why you flirt so much.  
  
(Stan)- How else would I get attention from the beautiful ham girls??? Especially Pas... oh man!! Why do I keep saying that out loud???? *glances at Pashmina and blushes*  
  
(announcer)- Lets all give a round of applause to Stan!!! * everyone claps in a circle* *mutters- Why do they keep doing that???* Ok... our next question goes to.Cappy!!! Cappy, digitaldog wants to know why you wear a cap.  
  
(cappy)- well you see my cap holds a lot of memories kind of like Pashmina's scarf. My cap was given to me a long time ago.  
  
(announcer)- Ok!! Now our next questions go toooo Boss *small crowd cheers* ok then. Boss, Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic want to know how old you are.  
  
(Boss)- Muhahahahahahahahaaa now its time for my genius scheme to take place!!!!  
  
( announcer)- umm what scheme???  
  
(Boss)- Do you really want to know my age???  
  
(announcer)- yes we kinda do.  
  
(Boss)- Well announcer can you please answer me this question?? Do you like Barney dolls???  
  
(announcer)- Umm whered you get such and idea?? I hate Barney dolls!!!  
  
(Boss)- Oh yea?? * holds up a picture with the announcer hugging a Barney doll in pajamas with Barney and Baby Bop on them* Now do you want to know my age??? Huh??  
  
(announcer)- How'd you get that!!!!  
  
(Boss)- lets just say that I have my ways.  
  
(announcer)- well ok then lets go to the nest question for Boss. Boss, digitaldog wants to know if he can send you to Siberia again.  
  
(Boss)- Well can you??? * holds up picture again*  
  
(announcer)- Umm guess not. Ok!!! Next Question!!! Snoozer, digitaldog wants to know if you can not snore.  
  
(Snoozer)- What zu zu zu??? I zuzuzu snore??? Zuzuzu  
  
(announcer)- I guess he doesn't know that he snores at all. Next question goes to. Dexter!!!! Dexter, digitaldog wants to know why you like Pashmina.  
  
(Dexter)- Why wouldn't I like her???? She's pretty and smart and kind and smart and caring and smart.  
  
(announcer)- Ok!!!! Next Question!!!! Howdy, digitaldog wants to know if you can tell a good joke.  
  
(Howdy)- O' course I tell good jokes!!!! Why aren't they good??? Hey did you hear the one about the.  
  
( announcer)- Ok lets go on. Next question goes toooo Panda!!! Panda, digitaldog wants to know if you build so much why don't you change your name.  
  
(Panda)- Well I like my name just as much as I like building things. Besides don't you think that the name Panda fits me???  
  
(announcer)- Good job Panda!!! * crowd cheers* Ok our next question goes toooooo Jingle!!!!! Jingle, digitaldog wants to know if you can sing a Avril Lavine song.  
  
(Jingle)- One question: whos Avril Lavine????  
  
(announcer)- Well that's all the time we have this evening so good- night!!!!  
  
*plays the ending hamtaro theme song*  
  
*Hamtaro and Bijou come back from their date both blushing* * Boss stomps the floor and falls through accidently and comes back up yelling Im OK!!!*  
Thanks for all the reviews!!! I feel sooo apprieciated!!!! Please send in more!!! And please tell me if you like how it's going so far!!!!! 


End file.
